Please, Please
by Skates16
Summary: Harry wants to get his dream girl, but the boys can’t stop teasing him about it, leading to the creation of Please, Please. Harry/Lindsay Lohan hinting, not real pairing. One-shot


_My first ever McFly fic! Whoo hoo! Ok, calming down now. Uh, reason behind this... If you couldn't tell, it's inspired from the song, 'Please, Please' 'cause I only just figured out what the lyrics meant... yeah, slow aren't I? So, for some reason, I just had to come up with a fic! And I'm pretty McFly crazy right now._

_Uhm, it's not the best thing I've ever written, but usually for new fandoms, my first piece for them never really is. A lot of time jumps and Harry teasing, but it was so fun! I think maybe the boys might be a little OOC 'cause I got carried away with the teasing..._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own McFly... which is pretty much depressing...

**Please, Please**

"This is it boys." Tom said as he, along with the rest of McFly, stood outside the film studio. "We're going to be in our very first movie."

"I think I'm going to be sick." Danny said.

"Just don't throw up on me like you did on the trip here." Dougie said, moving away from Danny as he grinned, remembering how funny that seemed for him.

"Forget that, we're meeting Lindsay Lohan!" Harry put in. The other boys rolled their eyes at the drummer and walked inside the film studio. "Oi!" Harry ran after them. "This isn't a joke you know."

"Yeah, yeah, we know." Tom said. "You've told us how much you like her."

"Five thousand times." Danny and Dougie added.

"Well, who wouldn't? Her beautiful red hair and gorgeous blue eyes…"

"Looks like someone's going to become a stalker." Danny whispered to Dougie. The two snickered while Harry glared at them. They stopped laughing, but you could tell from their red faces that they were holding it in.

"Oi, you two, stop messing around." Tom told them.

"Don't tell me you don't find this at least a little bit amusing?" Dougie asked. Tom's face broke out into a grin and then all three of them started laughing, leaving Harry to glare at them.

"Honestly, am I the only mature one here?"

"No." Tom, Danny and Dougie said. Harry just rolled his eyes and walked around his band members to find out where they were supposed to meet the rest of the cast and crew of the film. He stopped in his tracks as he saw Lindsay Lohan already there, talking to someone.

"What, star struck?" Tom asked, coming up behind him. Harry contemplated stepping back and on Tom's foot, but thought better of it.

"No." He said instead, shaking his head.

"Well you better go get her mate, or else that guy will steal her from you." Danny joked, joining them. Harry turned around and glared at Dougie as he opened his mouth to say something.

"Ok, fine." Dougie said and kept his comment to himself.

"I will talk to her… later." Harry said and started walking away, but Tom and Danny grabbed him, dragging him towards Lindsay and the other guy.

"Ah, McFly!" The four boys turned around to see someone approaching them. "I'm Donald Petrie, the director."

"Hi." The boys said. He then walked past them and towards Lindsay.

"Lindsay, Chris, I want you to meet McFly." Donald said. The boys waved at the actress and nudged Harry.

Lindsay, however, didn't look like she noticed something was up with them. The rest of their day at the studio was spent going through the script and telling the boys when their first day of shooting would start.

Harry couldn't help but stare at her.

_xXxXx_

"You're never going to do it mate." Danny said as he sat down on his bed in the McFly hotel room.

"I will, watch me Danny." Harry said as he sat down on the sofa and turned on the TV. "Football."

"Really?" Dougie asked.

"The American one." Harry said and changed channels while Dougie went looking for something to eat in the fridge.

"Enough about Harry and his girl problems." Tom said, joining them in the room. "We've got to play the songs we're using in the film for everyone tomorrow."

"Five colours in her hair." Danny said, lying back on the bed.

"Our first single." Dougie said, closing the fridge and a can of Pepsi in his hands. Harry gave him a look and Dougie shrugged. "Only thing I could find in there."

"Too close for comfort." Harry said.

"I've got you." Tom finished. "So what are we still doing here? We've got to practice."

"Tom!" Danny, Dougie and Harry shouted at him.

"We just got here. And it's late in London." Danny said, hugging his pillow and closed his eyes.

"Danny's right." Dougie said and jumped onto his bed, putting the can of Pepsi on the bedside table. "Night."

Tom looked at Harry. "I guess you're going to daydream about Lindsay, eh?"

"Oi, I thought we spoke about this." Harry said, getting off the couch. Tom just shrugged through.

"It's fun."

"Well I'm going out while the children sleep." Harry said, looking at Danny and Dougie.

"I heard that!" Danny shouted as Harry closed the door.

_xXxXx_

"Look, we're going to be on the same scene as her!" Danny said, grinning at Harry.

"I told you Danny…"

"I know." Danny said. "But you have spoken to her, right?"

"Yeah, said hi. Said she liked our music." Harry said.

"Really?"

"I think so." Harry shrugged as Tom and Dougie joined them. They heard Donald shout action and they made their way up the stairs of the bowling alley along with Chris Pine.

Chris was saying his lines and the boys listened to him, except Harry who couldn't help but quickly glance at Lindsay who was behind the cameraman. He followed the others towards the table and then watched as Lindsay came on.

They knew what was going to happen and tried to stifle their laughter as Lindsay's character Ashley had to change the light bulb, but do everything wrong. Harry sat up in his seat and strained to see what was happening, but Tom put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down.

He shook his head and Harry watched as Lindsay fell and Chris caught her. He sighed and put his head on his palm, watching as they stopped filming and she walked off set.

_xXxXx_

"The premier!" Danny said, looking through the limo as they drove up to the red carpet.

"We know Dan, you've said that about fifty times now." Tom moaned as the door opened.

"But can you actually believe it? The movie is over and it's going to be showing all over the world."

"It's not like they don't already know us." Dougie joked as they all got out of the limo.

"Ha, yeah. And too bad for Harry, the last time he'll see Lindsay." Danny teased again. Harry just ignored the comment, he had grown used to these types of comments from the boys while they filmed the movie and Lindsay was onset with them.

"But here she comes now." Tom said as another limo pulled up. Lindsay got out with her younger sister and most of the photographers turned to her, shouting out questions. She saw McFly on the carpet and walked towards them, smiling.

"Lindsay, stand with McFly!" One of the photographers shouted. Lindsay placed herself next to Dougie and in front of Tom. Danny and Tom smiled at cameras to their right while Dougie nudged Harry.

"Look who's here." He said, trying his best not to laugh. Harry put his hands in his jean pockets and moved closer to Lindsay.

"You glad the movie is over?" He asked her.

"Uh, yeah. I had fun though." She said and then walked off down the carpet, her sister following her.

"Ouch." Danny said, looking at Harry.

"It's alright." Harry just shrugged as photographers asked them to pose for more pictures. By the time they were finished, the boys were annoyed with Danny who just had to put his arms in front of them, almost blocking them all out of the picture.

"I was joking guys!" He called out to them as they walked inside the theater. "Come on, you can't think I was being serious?"

_xXxXx_

"Back in good ole England." Harry said, sitting down on the couch and lying back.

"Just wait until tonight when we're up at all hours." Danny said, joining him. Dougie had disappeared to his room to check on his Blink-182 shrine while Tom was somewhere else. "So, if you aren't going to go out with Lindsay, can I?"

"We've finished with that. And it was a one time thing." Harry said, lying back on the couch now.

"Well get used to hearing it some more, because you fancying Lindsay has given me an idea for a song." Tom said. Harry and Danny sat up straight now.

"Really?" They asked. Tom nodded and grinned.

"It'll be all about your little crush on a big time celebrity." He said. Danny's face then slowly broke out into a grin.

"Yeah!"

Harry shrugged. "Fine with me. She doesn't know what she's missing."

"Someone's full of themselves." Dougie said as he joined them.

By the end of the week, the boys had most of the song written. And Harry couldn't get the one part out of his head…

_Please, please Lindsay…_

* * *

_I suck at real life people and I really didn't want to add too much of Lindsay... I don't really like her that much... I only watch the movie for McFly. -grins-_

_Be honest now, about the OOCness of the band. Or not. I'm not too sure. See, this is why I don't write them, so not sure if there are going to be any future Just My Luck fics from me... we'll see, if I get enough reviews and I feel brave enough. -sigh-_

_So yeah, review!! Please?_


End file.
